Reflexo Do Luar
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Um solitário ser espreita a noite... Em seus pensamentos, dilemas que o obrigam a pensar com o coração e não com a cabeça... Poderá ele se libertar de seus próprios medos e viver? Dedicado a DarkAngel


Reflexo do Luar...  
  
O que, realmente, eram os sentimentos?  
  
Essa pergunta, antes adormecida em seu interior, de uns tempos para cá, começou a lhe atormentar. Um ser criado unicamente para proteger era digno de sentir amor, raiva, ódio, amizade? Não sabia responder. As dúvidas começavam a misturar-se a suas ações, e ele precisava, às vezes, de um ou dois segundos para se recompor. Afinal, esperavam dele um perfeito trabalho e ele jamais decepcionara ninguém em sua vida. Além dele mesmo.  
  
Yue era um ser da noite, condenado a vagar sem o fascínio da humanidade em seu corpo. Um ser que dependia unicamente de uma fonte da magia para sobreviver. Aquilo jamais o incomodara, mas ultimamente, ardera em suas feridas antes nunca sentidas. Ele se sentia perdido, só. Os sentimentos, que outrora, não lhe faziam falta, começavam a tentar seu coração tão frio. E quanto mais ele tentava escapar de tal situação, mas sua alma se consumia de uma ânsia quase insana de amar. Mas amar o quê? E porquê?  
  
Observara muitas coisas, em toda a sua existência. Seu criador, Clow, era um homem de bons sentimentos, mas que jamais entendera a sua luta interior. Ele não era livre que nem Kerberus, a outra criação do falecido mago. Pois não possuía a vivacidade e a sinceridade necessárias para se libertar das correntes invisíveis que o aprisionavam na solidão. Sim, amava Clow como um pai, como um tutor que de tudo, ensinara um pouco. Mas não era esse amor paternal que precisava sentir dentro dele.  
  
Lera livros, muitos em sua vida. Enquanto Kerberus relaxava a luz do sol, ele tentava compreender o coração humano. Está certo, não pertencia a essa estirpe, mas se sentia dor, dependência do saber, não tinha uma alma também? Era isso o que tentava entender, durante noites a fio. E a Lua, sempre companheira, o banhava da mais pura inspiração. Sem ela, certamente, ele jamais chegaria onde estava naquele momento.  
  
Quando Clow morrera e o selara naquele livro, sentira-se traído. Pois em seus últimos instantes, permitira que seu coração dominasse sua razão, e implorara para poder permanecer ao lado do mago. Mas seus pedidos não foram atendidos. Simplesmente ignorados. E ele fora fadado a adormecer por muitos anos, comungando com seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos. Se o ser humano era fraco a ponto de tentar fugir de sua própria sina, porque ter um coração igual ao dele? Com essa idéia em sua mente, ele sossegara um pouco. Mas bastava acreditar que era um ser mágico, criado para um propósito terreno, que ele sentia-se novamente vazio, incompleto. Como se dentro dele ainda faltasse um pedaço crucial, que ele ainda não achara.  
  
E o seu despertar fora tão lento quanto o seu adormecer. A primeira vez que abrira os olhos, fitara a Lua. Imerso em sua mais nova missão, ele fora banhado por tão misteriosa luz. Mas não conseguia entender o que ela queria lhe dizer. Então lhe restou ignorar. Sua nova vida era novamente sem um ideal fixo. Era apenas uma passagem para que sua nova criadora crescesse interiormente. Mas ele não se queixou. Cumpriu o seu dever e aceitou, resignado, a sua nova sina.  
  
Com o passar das Luas, ele novamente sentiu-se tentando a saber o que faria de sua existência, daqui para frente. Dentro do seu peito, seu coração novamente começou a bater, rápido, descontrolado. Dono de duas personalidades, completamente opostas, ele queria saber qual das duas ele realmente era. Se seu coração humano era mais forte ou o mágico, criado para servir. Muitas vezes, ficara dividido entre sua tristeza interior e sua dúvida exterior. Mas ele mesmo sabia que ambas personalidades sofriam. A paz era um pássaro que cada vez mais voava para longe de suas mãos.  
  
E então, ela, como um raio lunar, apareceu em sua frente. Com um sorriso gentil e as palavras amigas, ela despertou dentro dele aquele coração frio, que parara de bater por acreditar que não tinha função proeminente. Sua nova mestra, dotada de olhos esmeraldinos, oferecia a mão e dava a oportunidade de mostrar seu lado humano ternamente escondido. Mas ele hesitava. A realidade não podia ser assim, tão fascinante e tão alcançável aos seus olhos tão descrentes. Bons momentos eram apenas pedaços de sonhos que o ser humano sempre tentava transformar na verdade. Mesmo sabendo que isso não era possível, o sangue era teimoso, persistia, sabendo que a luta que travava não tinha razão ou fundamento. Por isso, ele recusava. E a cada dia que passava, a decepção nos olhos da doce menina crescia, assim como também aumentava a dor em seu coração. Secretamente em seus olhos, uma luz começava a renascer. Para mostrar que por mais que o tempo passe, alguém, ou algo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, irá trazer esperança a um corpo que já havia desistido de lutar pela própria felicidade.  
  
E o que fazer quando os sentimentos parecem novamente dominá- los? Quando suas ações querem refletir os seus pensamentos? A cada vez que a via, ou que a tocava, seus dedos brancos ganhavam vida. Ganhavam força. Era só olhar para ela que ele esquecia o que era dor ou sofrimento, para se entregar a aquela nova emoção. Estava se perdendo na loucura que era amar, ele sabia disso. Mas incrivelmente, não se importava. Aquilo era um novo horizonte, um novo céu, e pela primeira vez, ele estava disposto a desvendar. E daquela vez, ele não estava com vontade de perder a fonte de luz que iluminava seus olhos, tão cegamente. Tão incondicionalmente.  
  
Mas o sorriso dela, tão belo, era direcionado a outra pessoa. Seu outro ser. Aquele humano que conseguia expressar suas emoções muito bem. Só que ele não a amava com o mesmo sentimento que Yue. Com o amor, com a paixão. E consumido do mais puro e genuíno sentimento humano, o ciúme, o ser lendário da Lua afundou-se em suas próprias mágoas e preferiu deixar o tempo passar. E o tempo assim fez. Os anos eram contados em seus dedos, e quanto mais a existência dele se prolongava, mais ele era tragado pelo amor que sentia por aquela que não era mais uma garota. E sim uma bela mulher.  
  
Que ela não pertencia a ele, isso sempre soubera. Mas sentia-se orgulhoso de ter participado do desabrochar daquela flor iluminada. Viu os cabelos crescerem como cascatas de puro mel. Viu o corpo adquirir formas femininas, alongar-se, parecendo mais uma escultura de algum artista modernista do que o corpo de um ser humano real. E o mais importante: Vira aqueles olhos brilharem. Aquelas duas folhas verdes salpicadas com o orvalho da manhã. Sempre, sempre acolhedores. Olhar para eles dava a leve sensação de existirem dois braços carinhosos oferecendo amor e um abraço que ele jamais tivera a coragem de pedir. E em seu silêncio, ele sorria para aquelas transformações. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma ilusão. Seu sentimento era único, mas de tão único, não podia ser dividido.  
  
E ali estava ele. Nas margens daquele rio azul. A noite cobria o céu com o seu véu pintado de negro. As estrelas pareciam ter se escondido da majestosa presença da Lua, que iluminava as águas. A corrente era calma, os seres aquáticos brincavam sem temor sobre o reflexo do satélite. Não pareciam notar Yue ali. E era exatamente isso que ele queria. Permanecer sozinho. Livre do som que a voz dela tinha. Livre da presença que aquele corpo feminino continha. Livre de todo aquele cheiro de flores que impregnava seu corpo, e que quanto mais ele tentava esquecer, atiçava sua mente.  
  
Ela se parecia como uma virgem ninfa. Intocada pelos trazeres mundanos, banhada apenas pela inocência que a natureza fora obrigada a ceder para ela. Dona de mil encantos, mas desconhecedora de toda a sua doce sedução. Pura e imaculada, guardada dentro de uma redoma para jamais poder ser retirada de tão cândida nostalgia.  
  
Pensamentos tolos? Talvez... Só que com esses pensamentos, ele sentia que começava a entender o que as correntes que deixara para trás significavam. Elas lhe diziam a direção, mas jamais como chegar lá. Eram a salvação, mas ao mesmo tempo, insistiam em fugir de suas mãos. E naquele momento, em que tudo se confrontava em sua mente, ele imaginava-se sendo liberto de seus fantasmas. De finalmente criar coragem e expressar para ela tudo o que seu coração carregava. Assim, ficaria livre do mais puro amor que alguém podia sentir. E livre também daquela dor. Dor maldita que castigava sua alma.  
  
"Yue?".  
  
Ele virou-se para encarar os belos olhos confusos. "Sakura, tem algo que eu gostaria que você soubesse".  
  
"O quê?".  
  
"Eu a amo, Sakura", ela arregalou os olhos, mas dessa vez, ele não recuou. "Sentimento doloroso seja esse que aquece minha voz e que me faz ter vontade de dizer tudo o que eu sinto para você. Mas não a obrigo a responder. Pois eu sei que em sua pura ingenuidade, você jamais pode perceber aquilo que se manifestou dentro do meu ser. Eu não peço seu amor, Sakura... Peço seu perdão".  
  
"Perdão?".  
  
"Por ter sido fraco e ter me entregado aos sentimentos que despertavam através de seu toque, de sua fala. Me desculpe por não poder guardar nada disso, mas sempre me senti como uma fera enjaulada, que sempre teve a chave de sua liberdade, mas que jamais quis ver".  
  
"Yue...", as lágrimas dela eram de tanta dor que ele foi obrigado a erguer- se a se afastar, até um galho mais alto de uma árvore próxima. Ela o fitou e disse, com a voz embargada. "Não fuja de mim".  
  
"Não é de você que eu fujo", ele respirou fundo. "E sim daquilo que eu iria fazer se eu continuasse próximo de você".  
  
Alcançou vôo sem esforço e se afastou. Precisava ficar sozinho. Sentir-se pela primeira vez liberto de sua culpa infame. Estava cansado de ser trajado como falso pelos seus próprios demônios. Agora, livre das maiores mentiras que fora obrigado a inventar, ele conseguia a paz... Ou será que não?  
  
Com aquelas palavras, ele assinara a petição da solidão. Porque ela haveria de ficar com ele, agora que já sabia de seu mais escondido sentimento? Não. Ela devia temê-lo ou no mínimo, o considerar um tolo, dono de uma imaginação muito fértil. Agora, mais do que nunca, quando precisava dela, do sorriso dela, da vivacidade que ela emanava, sentia-se perdido. Nunca mais, poderia tocá-la sem despertar suspeitas. Cada olhar lançado a ele seria de desprezo, de desconfiança. O que já era só ficava vazio. O que ele pensava que iria se acalmar, aquele sentimento culposo e muito duvidoso, voltava a gritar. Exigia uma resposta. E ele não podia responder.  
  
E aquelas palavras o matavam suavemente. Desviou o seu olhar prateado para baixo, e notou estar sobre o rio, bem ao centro dele. Seu reflexo era iluminado pelos raios da Lua, que sempre inigualável, se projetava atrás dele, marcando sua face. Enquanto isso, seus olhos, da mais pura tristeza, expeliam seus lamentos em lágrimas. As primeiras lágrimas que ele fora forçado a chorar. Elas caíam uma a uma, nas águas do rio. E cada vez mais, sentia sua vida partir junto a aquele choro. Manter-se no ar estava ficando difícil. Sua respiração se tornara ofegante. E a cada soluço, e a cada suspiro, ele sentia-se desaparecer.  
  
Lentamente, como um anjo, ele foi definhando, caindo, marcando seu destino com as trilhas que suas lágrimas faziam. Já perto das águas, ele escutou um som, muito parecido com a melodia de uma flauta. E a cada nota, misteriosa nota, seus ouvidos adquiriam extrema percepção. Pois ele já sabia qual era o seu destino. Cair em um sono eterno em que nem os mais poderosos artifícios poderiam lhe libertar. Porque daquela vez, ele fizera uma escolha. Seu longo adormecer era naquele instante, naquele momento.  
  
Primeiro, seus pés tocaram a água fria. Decidido a não sentir mais emoções, ele não queixou, não tremeu. Apenas continuou a afundar. Logo, metade de seu corpo já havia sido tragada, e seus olhos de vidro continuavam descansando, atrás das pálpebras brancas. E em seguida, seu rosto desapareceu, junto aos fios prateados que ele simplesmente nomeava de cabelos. Seu corpo inteiro desapareceu.  
  
Dentro do rio, ele abriu os olhos lentamente. Aquela imensidão azul lhe trazia uma paz sem igual. Os peixes desviavam, faziam outro caminho, parecia que não queriam perturbar a sua morte. E seus lábios entreabriram-se, engolindo toneladas de água. Logo, sua visão se tornava borrada. Seus sentidos começavam a falhar. Era a morte. Um vulto branco que fora buscar no seu âmago a essência de sua vida.  
  
Yue jamais fora compreendido. Os que o cercavam sempre o julgaram como um ser desprendido do mundo, sem sentimentos ou qualquer outra emoção que denunciasse seu estado de ser. E a única que o compreendera outrora, esperava na margem do rio por um anjo branco que jamais iria retornar. As lágrimas dos olhos verdes tinham a compreensão que ele sempre precisara, mas que agora não podia ter. Seu sono eterno tivera início e por mais que a canção doce que embalara sua morte permanecesse no ar, ele jamais voltaria a abrir os olhos. Aquela menina sabia disso. Aceitava o destino que o ser lunar escolhera para viver. O que não conseguia entender era porque a vida fora tão injusta... Não deixara ela dizer para ele que por mais que não correspondesse tal sentimento, ele para sempre iria viver.  
  
Num sono eterno, a Lua guardava o tumulo que Yue escolhera. E silenciosa, sofria calada enquanto via seu anjo branco afundar mais e mais nas profundezas de suas próprias e mais secretas tristezas.  
  
Fim*  
  
E então, gostaram? Esse fic para mim foi uma experiência maravilhosa, pois eu sempre achei Yue um personagem fascinante e muito pouco explorado. Espero que tenham apreciado ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever? Obrigado pelo apoio especial do Di, eu agradeço de coração!  
  
Esse fic é dedicado a Natasha, ou mais conhecida como DarkAngel, uma garota iluminada e que mereceu esse meu presente por estar sempre ao meu lado nas horas mais difíceis. Apesar de nos conhecermos apenas pela net, creio que um dia ainda teremos a oportunidade de nos falarmos pessoalmente? Beijos, minha grande amiga!  
  
E beijos especiais também para Rafa Himura, uma pessoa especial e que tem as palavras mais bonitas guardadas em sua mente criativa!  
  
Até o meu próximo short-fic!  
  
Jenny-Ci 


End file.
